Yuyami o Karasu
by Madame Red Wolf
Summary: Naruko after being Trained by the famous uchiha, becomes Yuyami o Karasu, the Dusk Crow. ((Horrid Summary, rated T for blood, Cursing, Hidan, and some suiggestive material. ItaxFem!naru))
1. Apprenticeship

**Yuyami o Karasu**

Naruko sat in the forest, alone after being attacked for the hundredth time it seemed. She cried in pain as she bled onto the soft forest floor. Itachi wasn't far away, contemplating how his family was going to ruin. He heard a noise, and the odd scent of Naruko's blood reached him. He went and found the sunshine-haired girl crying and trying to staunch the flow of blood from a hole in her leg. Her long sun like hair was stained with blood from other still bleeding wounds and burns.

"What happened to you?" Itachi asked.

"Ah!' Naruko struggled to her feet and scrambled backwards away from the seeming threat of Itachi.

"No, I won't hurt you." Anger welled in Itachi, obviously, this has happened to the girl before if the sight of him terrorized her. He wanted to find who did this to her and bring them to justice, it wasn't right.

"Are you lying?" she whispered, and looked at him. Itachi finally recognized her, long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, she was Naruko Uzumaki.

"You're Naruko. Why are you hurt?" Itachi asked. He knew that Naruko was the nine-tails Jin-jurriki, but it wasn't the fox hurting her was it?

"The villagers. They hurt me all the time." Naruko whispered. Itachi's anger flared.

"The Villagers did this to you?" he growled

"Yes. All the time, it's always the worst on my birthday…. It's like they're punishing me for being born." Naruko whispered. Itachi crouched and placed a healing hand over the wound, and an Idea formed in his head.

"Naruko, I am a pacifist. I don't like fighting, but I hate it worse to see a young girl like you hurt for no reason. Do you come here often?"

"Yes." She looked at him confused.

"Come here after school every day, and I'll teach you to defend yourself." Itachi told her.

"Are you serious!?" Naruko becomes her usually thrilled hyperactive self, and jumps on Itachi, hugging him, "Thank you!"

"U hm... you're welcome." Itachi patted her back in confusion, his little brother didn't even show this much affection to him.

"What's your name?"

"Itachi. I am Sasuke's older brother, but you mustn't tell anyone, this will be our secret." Itachi smiled. Naruko looked a little sad,

"I couldn't tell anyone if I wanted to. I don't have any friends." She whispered. Itachi was surprised, this pretty little Kunochi with such a happy optimistic disposition didn't have friends?

"You do now. I'll be your friend." Itachi smiled a little

"Oh thank you Itachi-sensei!" She smiled and hugged him again. Itachi smiled, maybe, this could help him get over his anger at how his family was failing him.

Months passed fast, Naruko grew strong, and soon, she was able to hit most any target in a moment's glance. Itachi felt a little bad, like he should be tutoring his own brother, but then one day, Naruko will meet him covered in blood and gashes from another attack from the village, and He'll remind himself, that Sasuke isn't being beaten within inches of his life every other day.

"Ita, I'm ready for something better!" Naruko whined after taking down another of the straw targets that Itachi had set up for her. They had spent so much time in the woods together, that they knew everything about each other, every physical attribute, every step, they could fight together, and while Itachi would be vastly stronger than her, they could fight as a seamless team.

"Alright… how about I teach you some of my illusions?" Itachi asked. This girl was one of few that could pull a smile from the dark haired teen.

"But I thought you said I had too much Chakra for Illusions?"

"But not mine."Itachi stood in front of her and began speaking, "Most of my illusions, or the good ones include crows. So watch as i weave the illusion, I will not cast it on you, but the point of it is to distract and incapacitate your opponent. It is called Dusk Crow technique." Itachi showed her the seals. She tried it, and failed.

"I cant do it Ita." Naruko groaned.

"Don't give up Naruko, you need to practice. So now that you know the seals, practice. You need to learn how to separate a little amount of Chakra. I know you'll never be able to learn the basic clone for your graduation, so I'll soon teach you a Crow Clone, but that is only if you will learn the Dusk crow." Itachi said, "I am going home, we have a meeting, continue practicing, and I will see you tomorrow." Itachi burst into a flurry of crows and Naruko groaned in exasperation. She sat down cross legged and began to meditate, hoping if she calmed her chakra that it would be easier to manipulate.

Hours later, Naruko woke up in the dark forest. She cursed realizing she fell asleep.

"Now that's not a word for a little girl to use." a thick oily voice spoke behind Naruko. She sprang up and immediately drew the tanto that was strapped to her leg. There was a tall but obscenely over weight man standing over her. He smelled of sweat, stale tobacco, and sake.

"If you leave me alone I wont hurt you." Naruko was surprised to find that her voice did not shake.

"Your no fun." the man leered. His hand shot out and Naruko's tanto was knocked out of her hand with a shrunken, and sent into a tree. Naruko cursed herself for putting herself in this position. The man began to advance on her, but went rigid and fell over unconscious, revealing Itachi behind him.

"Itachi!" Naruko ran up and hugged him, grateful.

"Listen, Naruko, you need to listen to me." Itachi whispered and knelt down so he was face to face with his seven year old student.

"What's wrong with your eyes Ita?" Naruko asked, now afraid, seeing his sharingan was different.

"Nothing, Naruko. I was just given a dangerous mission, and after tonight, i wont be back. I..." Itachi paused and closed his eyes, "I have to kill my family. I will leave Sasuke still."

"Why?" Naruko whispered, her blue eyes wide in astonishment.

"They were planning a coup to kill Hokage Sama and take over Konoha. You must understand this would cause the Fourth Great Shinobi War. I.. I'm telling you because i care, and i don't want my reputation tarnished to you by the village. I am doing what I'm doing because i do care. I will make you a deal though. I will come, every once and a while, to see how you are doing, if you promise to befriend my brother, don't let him become bitter."

"I promise Itachi-sensei." Naruko whispered, tears brimming in her eyes. She was losing her only friend.

"And here, I want you to study these every day," Itachi took a box out of his bag, it was full of scrolls, "it has the crow Clone, Dusk Crow, ephemeral, all my Jutsu that don't require a sharingan. I will take a while for you to learn that. But I just want you to not be hurt anymore." Itachi looked into Naruko's teary eyes then hugged her, "Goodbye, Naruko." Itachi then vanished, a swirl of black feathers raining down on Naruko. The small blonde girl fell to her knees, clutching the box of scrolls, and sobbing for her lost friend,

"Ita...Itachi..."


	2. Kakashi-Oji

Years passed, and despite Naruko's attempt to befriend, Sasuke, she failed. But she was always kind to him, knowing that even though, that Sasuke wanted to kill Itachi, one day, she could tell him the truth.

"So, congrats on making Gennin!" Iruka smiled at all the students. As much as she knew it hurt Iruka, she never accepted his friendly advances. She had to concentrate on being the best ninja she could be, she had to make Itachi proud.

"Team Seven is Naruko Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno." he called. At first Naruko's heart glowed, she could watch over, and help Itachi's brother... then the stupid fan-girl's name was called.

"Shit." she cursed.

"What is it whiskers?" Shikamaru asked, he was Naruko's only real friend. It was really hard not to be friends with the light and easy going Shikamaru.

"That stupid Fan girl. She's going to slow me down."

"Hey Whiskers, don't feel bad. I'm with Ino." Shikamaru smiled, "And think of it this way, your sensei would want you to help her, from what you've told me."

'Yeah, sure Shika." Naruko shrugged. Maybe Itachi would want her to help Sakura not hate her; Shika was quite smart, she reflected.

"So, I suppose I should go find Chouji and Ino." Shikamaru stood and walked away. Naruko was left with her thoughts. She knew why Sasuke was on the team, he had to be taught by Kakashi, who had a sharingan, which still felt like a defilement to Naruko, and she worked well with Sasuke, so why Sakura, and not Hinata? Or one of the other girls? She shook her head, maybe Kakashi had a reason for picking her.

After another hour, Naruko's anger was Spiking. She grinned evilly.

'What are you planning Dobe?" Sasuke droned seeing the look. As much as he wished the stupid blonde would leave him alone, it was different from the anger or resentment he felt towards the pink banshee on his other side.

"None yah, Sasuke-san.' she snapped, sometimes his attitude got to her. she made a string of hand signs, and smacked her desk. A large crow seemed to grow from the wood.

"You can do a summons?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah? What of it, Teme?" Naruko asked, a taunt in her voice.

"Ah Naruko-gozen," the Crow croaked, "Sensei-dono would want you to be nicer to him."

"Fennag-pi, I'm being nice. Just teasing."

"What kind of name is Fennag?" Sakura scoffed.

"It's my name Oroka-me." Fennag hissed. "It is the name of my Irish ancestors."

"What's Irish?" Sasuke asked.

"They were a people who did not live around here, a long way away, Sasuke-san." Fennag explained.

"Oh OK." She smiled, "Listen, our sensei is late, can you go and gather a flock of crows, and attack Kakashi Hatake? Don't hurt him too bad, but make sure to drive him here."

"Ok." The raven squawked and took off through the open window. Sakura ran to the window and looked out the window and watched as a hoard of ravens began to follow Fennag.

"Ok, even i have to admit... that was kinda cool." Sakura said grudgingly as she observed a screaming man run away from the black fowl.

"What ever Gaki." Naruko shrugged. Kakashi entered the room, his gravity defying hair messed up, and his mask torn at his cheek to reveal a triangle of skin more pale than that around his eyes.

"Who did that." he growled. Sasuke and Sakura immediately pointed at Naruko who grinned,

"Hai, Oji. It was me."

'I swear Naruko... I will hurt you." he then vanished.

"Kakashi Hatake is your uncle?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, what of it Gaki?" she snapped, and vanished in a gold flash.

"So Oji-san, must I call you sensei now?" Naruko asked Kakashi who was changing his mask before the other kids got there. He scowled at Naruko, one of few girls to ever see him maskless, his pale lips drawn into a frown,

"I should have known immediately that the crows were your doing."

Kakashi Hatake had found the young Naruko not long after the Uchiha Massacre kneeling in front of the memorial stone, her hand near the top, where the names, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze were carved. ″They're my parents aren't they?" she had asked Kakashi. Kakashi had been surprised. ″How do you know?" he had asked in return. "I have her eyes, and Father's hair... who else could it be? I know many people died in the Kyubi attack, but it wasn't her fault... Tobi made her..." Naruko had then explained how she had a secret sensei up until recently, and he had promised to make her strong to protect her self, but now he was gone. That Kyubi had pulled her into her subconscious and told her everything. How she had loved Kushina, and how Tobi forced her to do everything, Tobi, the one eyed Uchiha. Kakashi had listened, then offered to continue her training and a place to live. She had accepted, and now lived with Kakashi, who trained her on occasion, but usually the girl trained alone, with a box of scrolls that she would booby trap, and Kakashi never could get into the box.

"Alright, kiddies. It's time to introduce your self." Kakashi turned as Sasuke and Sakura made it up to the roof.

"Alright you start." Sakura asked.

"Alright I am Kakashi Hatake, I have some hobbies, many likes, some dislikes, and my ambition is none of your business." Kakashi eye smiled, Sasuke face-palmed, and Sakura's eye twitched. Sakura introduced her as the future Uchiha matriarch, and Sasuke vowed to kill his brother. Naruko was pissed at both now and spoke hers,

"I am Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze, My hobbies are learning new Jutsu and training in Kenjutsu, my likes are Icha-Icha and Ramen, although I do like other foods aswell, My dislikes are licorice, liars, and people who force others to do their bidding. My ambition is to clear Kyubi's name and follow my Sensei in keeping peace in the world."

"Who is your sensei? Other than Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

"That's none of your business Gaki." she snapped.

"Hah Naruko be nice."

"I'll be nice if she stops butting into my business." Naruko growled.

"Ok." Kakashi shot a look at Sakura telling her to be careful of Naruko. "Tomorrow I will be testing you. I suggest you don't eat in the morning, you'll hurl." then he vanished, leaving Sasuke paler than before, and Sakura looking worried.

"look you two, don't take him that seriously. Eat in the morning, a Shinobi never knows when his last meal will be. Even bring food if you like." Naruko then vanished along with Kakashi in a brilliant gold flash.


	3. Test and Bonding

The next morning, Naruko showed up at training ground seven for their training ground well after the time they were supposed to be there.

"Your late, Naruko." Sakura growled at the girl who was slowly ambling her way into the field, her nose buried on the orange book.

"Kakashi is gone." she said simply."

"What? What do you mean?" Sakura asked, her voice alarmed, even Sasuke sat up in interest. The blonde only then looked up,

"Eh? you thought... no Kakashi disappeared quite often. He will re appear here in an hour or so. I suppose he is probably talking to the memorial stone." Naruko's innocent blue eyes looked slightly sad at this.

"Why does he talk to the memorial stone?" Sasuke asked incredulously, talking to a stone? How dumb.

"My mother and father are there... as are his teammates... and his father." naruko looked down, her eyes sad.

"Oh." Sasuke immediately felt a twinge of guilt.

"Anywho, did you two eat?'

"No, Kakashi-sensei told us not to." Sakura sneered. Naruko rolled her eyes and tossed rice balls to each of them,

"They are salmon onigiri, you need protein, anyway, a Shinobi never knows when their last meal ois. Oji told me about the test my Okasama gave him as a gennin, I assume it is the same one, if we don't get the bell we don't get lunch." naruko glared at Sasuke, "If you drag me down uchiha, I will personally finish what Itachi-sem… Itachi started."

"What were you going to call him?" Sasuke glared.

"Nothing." Naruko glared right back, "I don't care anything of the council, I will kill you." Naruko growled. of course, she wouldn't dare hurt Itachi's younger brother, she was just trying to get her point across.

"What is the test" Sasuke asked begrudgingly.

'We will have to collect bells from him." naruko sat back down and re-buried her nose in the book. Sasuke watched her for a moment and had to admit, she was actually pretty she was short but long imbed wearing a pair of black anbu pants and sandals and a jacket with an orange stripe down the right sleeve and a raven emblemed on the back. she also had long blonde hair in pigtails. he never liked long hair much though. he did not know why the girls though he liked long hair, but it did look good on naruko.

Hours passed and Kakashi finally showed up

"Sorry there was a black…"

"Save it sensei." Naruko growled " lets hear the test. kakashi eye smiled then explained the rules.

"You will have to get the bells from me, come at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi smiled, "Begin!" The three students jumped in a different direction, Naruko Karasu-shushined away from them into the forest. she grabbed each of her teammates by their shirts and drug them out of earshot.

"Look. Kakashi won't use his sharingan against us since we are only Genin." Naruko explained.

"Yeah, so?" Sasuke scoffed.

"He won't be able to see through my genjutsus. you two need to distract him as I weave my Dusk Crow jutsu." Naruko instructed. Sakura immediately nodded, realizing that Naruko was a strategist, and probably smarter than herself.

"Why should we listen to you, dobe." Sasuke snapped, hating to be bossed around by a clanless loser like Naruko.

"Because I know my Oji-san. his biggest value is teamwork and the bond between teammates. you listen to me, and you will pass." the young Kunochi explained.

Kakashi scowled. he had been sure Naruko had understood, but obviously not. Maybe she should have let him train her. there was a loud cawing noise and he looked round. the treed were suddenly laiden with black birds. crows, he thought. he shook his head and went back to his book. Suddenly, the crows took flight and began pecking and clawing at him. they formed a cloud of darkness and black around him. they pecked and clawed and scratched. he felt his clothes ripping. he flapped his arms at them yelling in pain as he felt one of the beaks dip into his cheek.

Naruko and Sakura sat and watched, Narko had a look of hard concentration, sweat was dripping down her face as she stared hard at Kakashi, who was flailing like he was covered in spiders. Sasuke was setting a trap that Kakashi would be backing into any moment now, and Sakura pulled a freshly sharpened Kunai from her pouch. Kakashi flailed into the trap and wires and shuriken flw. he flopped down, tied to the ground by ninja wire. Sakura ran forward and sat on his chest, pointing the kunai at his throat, while Sasuke removed the bells. Naruko limped out of the trees breathing hard, she was suffering chakra exhaustion.

"Hmm. You pass. now take naruko to the hospital before she collapses." Kakashi sighed. he had told her not to use the jutsu. he had no Idea what it was, but he knew when she tried it, she almost always had to be brought to the hospital for chakra exhaustion.

"I did it, Oji. I finally got the Dusk crow to work…" she gasped.

"Here." Sasuke lifted her onto his back, and while Sakura shot her jealous looks, she understood that naruko could barely walk. she promptly passed out on Sasuke back.

"Damn she;s heavy." Sasuke grumbled.

Itachi smiled and left the forest. he had been coming much more frequently than he should, but he didn't care, the girl was progressing.

'Itachi, this is unhealthy." Kisame sighed, the giant blue man had only agreed not to report this to the leader if he came along. Itachi stiffened "I Know you care about her, and your brother, but watching them makes it harder for you. what happens if Leader-sama finds out that she holds the Kyuubi?"

"Then I will Kill him. no one will ever hurt Naruko again."

* * *

**Alright, to answer some questions, To the Irish guest, I found the name Fenneg on the internet x3 it said it meant Crow, so i used it. I love old Irish words, they sound so pretty and ethereal. to the rude guy who was talking about Hirashin and shlit, not Hirashin, its just cause she has gold hair. she has taken the name Namikaze because shes a bad ass and doesnt care, she is proud of er father. and to the line break guy, for some reason they never stay unless they are at the end. I'll try and make extra enter marks and indentations.**

**-Ari the Fox**


	4. You Hate Them as Much as I Do

Naruko walked down the road her head held high as her tormentors watched. some looked in pity. how could they have treated the Yondaime's daughter like this? Others glared at her with renewed hatred, knowing she was the demon, having killed the Yondaime's child and took her place.

But Naruko did not care of the villagers, she wondered if Itachi might visit. she had been waiting… hoping. but she had not seen him.

"Naru!" She turned to see Sakura running towards her.

"Hello." She said coldly. Sakura winced,

"I just wanted to apologize."

"For?" Naruko seemed suspicious.

"Treating you like a dunce. your smarter and better than me. i only wish I were as pretty." Sakura admitted.

"Oi forehead!" Ino and Shikamaru were down the road a little. Sakura winced. "Billboard brow I'm talkin' to you!" Naruko flipped her the bird and grabbed Sakura's arm and began dragging her away

"where are we going?" She asked

"Were going to help you not be teased. and be a better ninja."

"NANI?"

"I said cut it off." Naruko growled.

"Why? i love my hair. What about you?"

"I'll cut mine off too."

"But your hair is so pretty…" Sakura trailed off.

"Well, for one, We are officially Shinobi. long hair gives them something to grab." she smiled "For second, it grows back."

"I guess youre right." she sighed and sat down for the hairdresser. Naruko smiled and gave instructions to the hairdresser.

"Oh." Sakura opened her eyes to the mirror. her bangs had been cut into a fringe brushing her eyebrows and her hair reached her shoulders neatly. the edges of her hair had been dyed black. Naruko's hair had been cut in a neat ring around her chin and had red streaks put through it.

"Oh… thank you Naruko." Sakura smiled

"If you want Sasuke to like you then you have to ignore him. become an amazing Kunochi. become better than him." Naruko smirked.

"But hows? he's an Elite!" Sakura asked.

"I am a clanless orphan and I am better." Naruko shrugged "I'll see you at practice tomorrow."

The next day Sasuke was waiting for the girls to show when they showed up, Naruko and Sakura had transformed overnight. Sakura now wore a red tank with black nin pants. her hair was short and cool. Naruko now had a long sleeved red turtleneck and black nin pants. she had a neko mask tied to her hip, and she may have looked good in long hair but she looked just as good short.

"Uh, Is Kakashi sensei going to be late again?" Sakura asked

"Do dogs have nasty shits?" Narko returned.

"Right." Sakura sighed "Then can you help me learn a few jutsu?"

"Sure. your chakra levels aren't high enough for a lot of mine, but I can teach you something I suppose." she made a string of handsigns and slammed her hand into the ground. a condor sizes raven appeared. it was missing a few feathers on its back. it had a large scroll strapped to its back

"You called Mistress?" it croaked deeply

"Thank you Katu. I need my jutsu scroll." Naruko smiled Sakura was standing behind her fearfully of the bird who could probably shove his beak through her head, said burd twisted his head around and pulled a scroll out of the holster on his back. Naruko took it "Thank you Katu, Kai!" the bird vanished.

"So do you know your Chakra nature Sakura?" Naruko asked.

"No."

"Do you know what a chakra nature is?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how to check it?"

"No." Sakura shrugged. Sasuke watched the exchange in slight interest. He watched Naruko laugh softly, then pull out a slip of paper

'Channel your chakra into this. I suppose you don't need me to explain what natures there are?" A shake of the head "Alright then." She channeled chakra into her slip of paper 'Watch Saku, see how one half crumples and the other slices in half? that jeans i have two natures, Wind and Lightning. I can't use them both due to the fact that My chakra coils are not developed enough, so, I just use my wind a little since its stronger."

Sakura nodded, hers became wet. "Oh! is that water then?"

"Yes!" Naruko smiled "You know I think that means that we could combine jutsu… water and wind for storm?"

"That sounds cool!" Sakura's voice went high again and she blushed at Naruko's flinch 'Sorry."

"Alright, don't have many water Jutsu on here since I can't use Water Jutsu, but my Sensei had Water nature I believe." she searched through the listed jutsu, there were a lot

"Do you know all of those?" Sakura's voice was weak.

'Oh heavens no! I plan on learning them all by the tie I become a Chunin." She glanced at Sakura, who's apple green eyes went wide in surprise. 'here we go. Water Style hand of waves. We can start you off on transformation exercises. She stands up, and rolls up the scroll. Sakura follows her to the river, and Naruko makes a furrow in the ground, "I want you to move the water down the urro with your chakra, when you can do that you can begin on the jutsu."

"Alright Naru!... what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to meditate for a little to calm my chakra and then I'm going to try and master my Wind Explosion jutsu."

"One more question? Why do you have to calm your Chakra?"

"If I can trust you one day I'll tell you." Naruko smiled, and moved off. Sasuke still sat under the tree while Naruko sat on a rock and began to meditate.

Naruko entered her Mindscape, and walked up yo the bars

"Nee,Kitsune-kun are you alright? you seem a little aggravated today?"

"Theres odd strong chakra nearby…' The Kyuubi snarled

"Well… I'm sure we are ok… Old man won't let us get hurt and I'm sure Oji is near by and can get there if someone tries to harm us… and if all else fails you can protect us.Z" Naruko smiles. Kyuubi sends her a searing red glare and she smirks "I mean Sasuke Sakura and I. not this filthy village."

"You must hate them as much as I do." Kyuubi's voice rumbled nearly to himself.

"You know i do, for what they did to Ita-kun." Naruko grumbled "Can you calm your Chakra? I promised myself I'd have this one down…"

'Alright Kit, I'll allow you a window of peace." Kyuubi said jokingly.

Naruko opened her eyes. the sun had moved a little. Sasuke was moving through Katas of Taijutsu and Sakura was kneeling by her water, trying very hard to move it. she stood and began channeling her chakra, a mixture of her own and Kyuubi's, knowing that if she did that it would be more powerful, more deadly. her eyes were cold as she went through the handsigns and held her hands together, reddish blue ball of chakra began to form, she concentrated so hard, beads of sweat rolled down her face. she threw the ball at a rock and it exploded against it, she fell to her knees, spent, she looked up, there was a small crater, littered with deeper gashes

"Oh… I did it!" it was then that Kakashi showed up

'Oh I.. wow Naru-chan congrats." He poofed next to her. She spun around and punched him where the sun don't shine. He squeaked and fell to his knees

"oh…"

"Thats for being late."

** It was then that Sasuke decided he would never show up late. Ever. **

* * *

**Right, for those who enjoy this story, sorry for the wait, for those who don't, why are you reading it you weirdo? Sorry it was so boring, the next one will be better, much more exiting, more feely too. Ttfn dearies**

**-Ari the Fox**


	5. The Book

Naruko had taken a soldier pill, she had not exhausted her chakra but strained her coils. she now sat with Kakashi watching Sakura attempt to move her water. she had moved it up the furrow few inches in the last hour. she had been working on it for half the day so far. Naruko was still feeling weak, she would have to do more chakra control exercises if she were to get that right. A raven flew down from the tree and landed next to her, she smiled and held her hand out, the raven nipped her finger lightly and cawed. she found this odd, as a wild raven would not do this. she took a closer look and found that the eyes were red and black… she recognized the pattern from a night many years ago…

"'Kashi! I just remembered I have an appointment, I'll see you tomorrow!" she leaped up, disturbing the raven, and ran off. she circled around and waited for the bird to show itself again, and when it did, she followed it into the trees. It lead her to the Konoha wall. she applied a Chakra suppression jutsu as to not be noticed, and climbed over the wall. She walked for about a mile, and there she saw him. he was taller than she remembered. his hair was longer and still held in a pony tail, his eyes were still in the mangekyo sharingan, he was now clothed in the Akatsuki cloak.

"Sempai..." She smiled, and tears pricked her eyes, she ran to him and threw herself against his chest, he enveloped her in a hug, and smiled,

"I missed you to Naruko-hime."

" 'Tachi... I missed you so much... its been awful without you, Please... dont go again." Naruko asked, her voice cracked.

"You know I can't. you know that I would be executed for what I've done..."

"Then take me with you!" She asked. this was the one person who had treated her like a human, the one person she could be her self around.

"I cant subject you to that. and I am in the Akatsuki, they're hunting Jinjurikis like you." Itachi sighed "I'm so sorry. I can't be here long, I just wanted you to know I watch you through the years, I've seen how you have progressed, and I am proud."

"Thank you Sempai." She sighed against him,

"You are going to be in the chunin exams this year, Hime, if you make it past the first test, I'll come to your final exam." he said.

"Ok!" SHe smiled. they sat together, and poke over the years, after about half an hour, Itachi looked up, there was a light in the distance,

"I have to go, Naruko. That is my Partner, our leader is summoning us."

"what are you going to do about the Jinjurikis?" she whispered to him, her eyes shone with sadness.

"I'm not sure. I'll figure something out, here" He handed her a book, "Those are every jinjuriki in the elemental nations, good by, Naruko, I'll see you again." he turned and shushinned away in a flock of crows. Naruko stood there for a moment, her heart hurt as she held onto his scent, as it faded. she sighed and returned to the village, and began walking through the ark place where she lived, she heard screams from a particular area there was a woman who was consistently abused, but she never left. as she grew closer to her home, a man stepped out from the alleyway, he stunk of Sake,

"Hey demon bitch, you're mine." he grabbed her and she snarled, biting his arm with sharp fox like teeth. he yelled in pain and reared back, she spat out the blood,

"Dont fuck with me old man." she then shushhined, the same one as Itachi used, crows fluttered around, an illusion, covering her quick escape to her home where she locked herself inside, and reset her traps. someone had gotten in, and painted "die demon" on her wall. she sighed, and made a note to buy more paint to cover that up.

she went to her room, took a quick shower, she changed into her orange sleeping shorts and a black tank. she sat on her bed and read through the book of Jinjurikis.

_1: Shukaku; the Ichibi_

_ Container, Gaara no Sabaku_

_Gaara no Sabaku has taken on the murderous tendencies of his demon, abused by his father, and full of hate for the man, he kills to prove his existence_

_2: Matatabi; the Nibi_

_ Container, Yugito Nii_

_Yugito Nii is abused by her village but has nearly full control of matatabi, who is much more docile than her brothers._

_3: Isobu; the Sanbi_

_ Container: None_

_Isobu was the demon of the Third Mizukage, but he escaped when the Mizukage died and now lives in a secluded area that no Shinobi dares enter._

_4:Son Goku; the Yonbi_

_ Container: Roshi_

_A hard headed man, lives on his own to better control Son Goku. is very disrespectful to said Biju._

_5:Kokuo; the Gobi_

_ Container; Han_

_Like many Jinjurikis, he has begun to hate humanity due to his mistreatment as a jinjuriki._

_6:Saiken; the Yonbi_

_ Container;Utakata_

_In danger, seems to dislike humanity for his mistreatment, slightly delusional, and a loner, very stoic, seems to have a good relationship with his biju._

_7:Chomei; the Nanabi_

_ Container: Fu_

_Fu is another who dislikes humanity because of her mistreatment by the village. BUT she has a happy go lucky disposition, much like the Nine tails jinchuuriki._

_8: Gyuki; the Hachibi_

_ Container: Killer B_

_Killer B is quite the proud individual, very stubborn and cocky, he has not been mistreated due to his relation to the Raikage, A._

_9: Kurama, the Kyuubi_

_ Container; Naruko Uzumaki_

_Naruko uzumaki is horribly abused by her village, hated by everyone, but she strives to protect them from anyone and anything, a true testament to her will power._

It was now that an idea began form in in Naruko's head, she might be labeled a traitor, but in the end, she would be the hero that she knew she had to be. for her father, and for her friends, for Itachi, and her village. she smiled and sighed, she receded into her mindscape so she might train with the Kyuubi as she slept, and run her forming plan by the bijuu.

* * *

**Ok, long time no post ne? I have recently been touched by the inspiration bug! so here you go, a virtual cookie to anyone who guesses her Idea.**

**-Ari the Fox**


	6. The demon Brother's Demise

Naruko began her packing, they had just been assigned her first C-Rank mission, she was ready. she sealed everything away in a scroll. she then went and met her teammates at the gates she smiled, gleefully, she had put her red streaked hair out of her face in pins, her blue eyes glittered determinedly. She would prove to itachi that she was good enough to take with him.

She waited at the gates, munching on some pocky, and taking inventory.

"You shouldn't be eating something so fattening and sugary, Naruko." came Sakura's slightly toned down scold. she looked over at the pinkette and ,crunched the rest of the pocky before replying-

"Pocky is a healthier and tastier alternative to soldier pills. while they won't spike my chakra levels, which can be bad for someone with my levels, they will spike my glucose levels giving me a burst of energy similar to coffee, but as there is the stick of bread, it doesn't crash hard as caffeine." she explained simply, before pulling out another pocky from the box in her pocket and crunching it. Sakura was silent. Sasuke showed up soon after, and Sakura opened her mouth, her eyes shining, then seemed to think better of it, and began to take inventory of her equipment.

Sasuke looked at his two female teammates and frowned. Sakura wasn't fawning over him..? he was unused to this. 'well good riddance…" he told himself. but a twinge of annoyance went through him, he was used to Naruko ignoring him, and Sakura calling her a baka and defending him. not- not that he needed to be defended or anything. he sat down and meditated as he waited for their sensei to get there with their client.

Half an hour passed when Kakashi came, leading Tanzua. he hid behind the old man at the look on Naruko's face,

"Eh, rh, not my fault, his!" he squeaked. she just shrugged and stood sealing her bag into a scroll and strapping said scroll to her leg under her Neko mask. Sasuke frowned, there was something oddly familiar in the way the red triangle stretched down over the forehead of the face. he shook his head and shrugged it off, thinking he may have seen it in the store somewhere.

they set off out of the village, Naruko at point, Kakashi and Sasuke at either side, and Sakura at the tail. they created a protective diamond around their client. Naruko summoned a small crow, and sent it to scout ahead. again, Sasuke felt this sickening feeling of deja-vu. there was a look of alarm on Naruko's face and she raised a hand. she pulled the Neko mask from her hip and put it over her face, and made handsigns to the others. Sasuke read them as _"Quiet, ambush ahead."_

"What-" tanzua started but Sasuke leaped on him and covered his mouth,'

"Quiet you fool, there's an ambush ahead," he hissed in the rank old man's ear. Tanzua nodded and Sasuke released him. naruko turned, and made a hand sign, henging herself to look like a real anbu member, her normal ninja attire changing to the white and grey anbu armor. she made a signal for the others to follow suit. Sakura had trouble at first, and had to try a couple times before getting the henge correct, and they went in a closer knit circle around Tanzua. they came to… a puddle.

Sasuke looked mighty confused, and stopped, Naruko turned, he couldn't see her scowl, but could feel her asking him what the hell he was doing. she looked around and yelled,

"Duck!" And tackled Tanzua to the ground as chains came from the trees and wrapped around kakashi, ripping him to shreds.

'You morons! what did i tell you, huh? I said there was a bleeding ambush, and you don't fucking listen!" naruko yelled as their Henges dropped from shock. she turned, and shoved Tanzua back, as one man stepped from the tree, and one melted out of the puddle. it was the Demon Brothers. She made handsigns and two karasu clones fluttered to existence, and then she made more handsigns, and summoned a large crow the size of a large wolf.

'You two, take the one on the left! Krai occupy the other!" she growled. the crow and clones obliged as she stepped back and glanced at her teammates, both standing by Tanzua, sakura's face was streaked with tears but she looked determined. naruko nodded and pulled a scroll out of her bag and unsealed it, out came a long delicate Katana. She looked back at the fight, her crow was holding well, ripping bits of the man's armor off as he fought, but her clones were not faring well, one had dispelled into a puff of black feathers, the other near to. she dispelled it and ran at the demon brother.

"Little Kunochi, you are foolish to try and take me on." he chuckled.

"Like hell I am." she blocked his chain with her katana and as it wrapped around the blade she pulled on it and stuck a kunai through a link and into the ground, he growled and shot the other one at her with the same outcome.

"You're not very smart…" she made a string of handsigns and cried out: **"Fuuton! Sword of wind!"** she swept her hand to the side and with a sound like bending metal, blades of wind flew from her hands and demolished the first brother.

As this happened, Krai shoved his beak through the skull of his opponent in a spray of blood, the second demon brother died.

"N-naruko.." Sakura had turned quite green. the blood spattered crow strutted over to Narumi, and and she leaned on him, exhausted from the A-rank jutsu she had just performed.

Much to Sakura and sasuke's surprise, kakashi walked out of the woods, and eye-smiled.

"Good job Naruko!" he promptly dodged a well aimed throw of her katana that embedded in the tree behind him.

'Wait, you're alive? how? and why didnt you come out to help naruko! She has exhausted her self now!she wouldn't have had to use that jutsu if you had been here!" Sakura exclaimed.

'The question is, why didnt you help her?" Kakashi asked darkly.

'Well- uh- i" Sakura stammered,

"She would have gotten in the way. i stayed back, because i don't quite know naruko's fighting style, and we would in each other's way." Sasuke deadpanned, saving Sakura from answering.

"Good answer. I would have stepped in if it got out of hand, i was testing you to see how you handled losing your authority figure on a mission. what would you have done had i been truly dead?' kakashi asked.

"sent a message to konoha asking for back up then continued the mission." Naruko immediately answered, puffing slightly, still leaning on the massive bloodstained crow.

"Theres a good shinobi." kakashi said, smiling, "We will make camp here, i will seal the corpses in a sealing scroll so we can collect naruko's bounty next we pass a collection. Naruko, you just sit down and rest." Kakashi ordered, noticing naruko begin to try and gather firewood.

'I'll get firewood." Sasuke dead-panned.

'I'll set up tents!" Sakura trilled.

'I'll go vomit in the bushes…" Tanzua groaned, face still slightly green.

* * *

**Sorry i havn't posted in so long.. i have been trying i swear! I hope you like it?**

**-Ari the Fox**


	7. Enter, Zabuza Momochi

In a cave, eight people were meeting. they were just shadows of what they truly were.

"Any sign on who the Konoha jinjuriki is?" one asked, his voice fuzzy. another figure, whose red eyes glittered in the dark hesitated,

"No, Leader-sma. either Konoha is keeping it well hidden or the kyuubi has yet to manifest."

"Were you not apart of Konoha's ANBU Corp?" another sneered, a singler blue eyes slitted in mocking.

"I was not apart of the elite. i was an ANBU leader, but not one of the Hokage's guard." The red-eyed one returned.

"Itachi, You and Kisame are to return to recon then, Sasori, Deidara, there is a mission statement heading your way, Hidan, Kakuzu, continue your current mission, as well as you, Zetsu." the image of the leader flickered out, as well as the woman sitting beside him. soon, all of the fuzzy shadows flickered out of existence.

A few miles off, two men awoke from their trance. Itachi Uchiha, and Kisame Hoshigaki.

" 'Tachi?" Kisame rumbled.

'You heard leader-sama, we must continue our recon mission…" he trailed off, and glanced around, looking out over the forest. Kisame couldn't sense it, but a terrible dread gripped Itachi's heart, for the kunochi he had begun to care for.

many miles away from the two Akatsuki members, Naruko was beginning to wake up, having slept fitfully through the night, she felt healed back to her previous strength. she stretched and looked around, the others were still asleep, the fire was out and it seemed that the food was gone, as was the crawled out of her bedroll and silently made two clones. one went to get water, one went to fetch firewood, and naruko went to gather food. she water-walked and pulled her katana from the sheath she had in her hand, she hadn't resealed it the day before. she watched carefully and gradually speared ten fish, so each of their party could have two. she returned to camp to find the fire going, and two big bottles of water. she nodded, and the memories from her clones returned to her. she made one more, to scout, and then begin cooking the fish. as the fish cooked, she went ahead and packed her stuff up.

Sasuke was the first to wake. he found naruko sitting against a tree, there were ten fish on a stick over the fire, the oil from their flesch sizzling into the flames. naruko seemed to have packed up, resealed her stuff and was now reading her little orange book. he frowned, but a yawn overtook him and he stretched. Naruko looked up,

"Morning, 'Suke." she said softly, "Two of those fish are yours. there are rice balls in the bag next to the fire, thats breakfast." Sasuke frowned, he hadn't had anyone make him food for a long time. he shrugged, and thanked her as he pulled two fish off the stick, he coated his hands with protective chakra as to not burn himself.

The process was repeated with Sakura, then kakashi. they were a little happier about the free food though. after they had all eaten, they woke Tanzua and gave him his food. they sat round him, and after a few moments, he became uncomfortable.

"Wh-what?' he asked.

"You had two A-class chinnin criminals after you. they were ninja, on a c-rank mission we are only supposed to face bandits." Naruko pointed out.

'That means.." kakashi growled, "You lied." tanzua began to shake, then started wailing.

'Please have mercy! I can't afford to pay for an A-rank mission! our country is being pillaged and destroyed and our only hope is to finish this bridge." they listened as Tanzua launched into a deep story about Gato and his men capitalizing the Waves country. they thought a moment when he was done. Naruko stood up, and unsealed her Katana, and then strapped it to her waist.

"What are we waiting for?' she said in a barely audible tone. her blue eyes were fiercely angry, and her shoulders rigid.

"What do you mean baka?" Sasuke drawled.

"What I mean is, we are finishing this mission, and tanzua will pay us for an A-rank mission, wont he? after his bridge is built?"

"Oh of course i will!" he trilled.

"Then lets go." Kakashi stood, and looked back at the other two. Sasuke thought a moment and nodded, standing up, if the Dobe wasn't scared, then neither was he. Sakura stood up, in her head, she told herself that she would go as far as Sasuke would, bout out loud it was:

'We're strong enough, so I'll follow."

The team walked for a while, then took a boat ride across the sea to an island of land. they passed under a half finished grand bridge.

"Thats impressive." naruko nodded.

"Thank you," Tanzua preened, "it is the best work I have ever done."

After they got out of the boat, they started walking through the trees, and soon, a thick mist began filtering around them. Naruko scented the air, channeling a small amount of Kurama's chakra as to be able to use her fox-like senses.

"Duck!" she cried, and drug Tanzua down by his shirt. Kakashi leaped back, and Sasuke pulled Sakura down. a sword, taller than naruko embedded itself in a tree, and s tall man with bandages over the lower half of his face jumped onto it,

"How could you tell I was coming, Kunochi?" his voice was a rumbling growl.

'How could I not? Your Kiri stench is overpowering." she hissed, her canines were longer, her pupils sharper, and whisker marks more defined, as she had accidentally drawn on more of Kurama's chakra in fear.

"Well, you are none of my concern.." he turned, "Kakashi Hatake, the copy-cat ninja, now you, are worth my time."

**"Futon! Wind palm!"** She shot a gust of compressed air at the man, Zabuza Momochi. He was knocked off his Sword, and the sword was dislodged and stabbed into the ground near him.

"Maybe I was wrong…" he snarled, and pulled himself up by the handle of his sword, "I'll kill you first." he wrenched his sword out of the ground, his biceps flexing, naruko got in a stance and smirked,

"Bring it."

* * *

**Ok, i have been Trying to post more often,l and I hope that hasn't downgraded my writing at all. thank you, . I have quite enjoyed your reviews, even though they're not _always _kind. your criticizem has helped allot :D You are definitely one of my favorites. **

**-Ari the Fox**


	8. Mohotsubasa

"Fuuton! Vortex wall!" naruko cried as a watery dragon came at her, the jutsu deflected the dragon. she had cuts and bruises on her, from hand to hand with the missing ninja. Kakashi was standing back, letting her have go, trying to weaken the demon of the Mist, she knew she wasn't strong enough without giving over to Fluffy to defeat the man. her chakra was exhausting though, straining to produce enough to call up more jutsus without drawing on Kurama's who was already not too happy that she drew on a little earlier without his permission.

She dodged another jutsu, and as she was doing so, fund Zabuza running at her, he pinned her to a tree with the sword at her throat. she could feel the cold metal cutting into her soft skin,

"Looks like the end, Kunochi, you fought well, I'll give you- ohph!" Zabuza was cut off as her foot connected with his crotch. she was able to escape.

"That was a dirty trick…" Zabuza growled as he straightened back up.

'I'm a Ninja, not a samurai, momochi." she puffed, and the cut in her throat glowed red, and healed itself.

"Kashi! your turn." She jumped back and landed in front of Tanzua, drawing her sword and sticking it in the ground. she puffed, holding her katana still, and watched, exhaustion apparent in the way her shoulders shook, and sweat stuck her turtleneck to her back.

"here,"Sakura reached into her pocket, She gave her a soldier pill, she nodded and ate it, feeling energy rush through her limbs.

"thanks Sakura." she stood up and pulled her sword from the dirt, and stood at attention, watching as Kakashi wore Zabuza down more.

"Kashi!" she called, the grey haired copy ninja looked over and she nodded. he nodded back and they switched spots again, Naruko held her katana out in-front of ehr.

"You again? why doesn't the pinkie or the uchiha take a shot at it?" Zabuza asked.

"The pinkie and Uchiha aren't Kenjutsuist or strong enough. Uchiha almost can but he's my backup."

"And the Pinkie?" Zabuza pressed, dodging as she darted at him ,

"Thats classified." She snapped. the talking ceased. she raised her sword and charged. her smaller sword clinked against Zabuza's head cleaver. they sprang apart and Naruko smirked, and channeled her wind chakra into the blade. the blade hardened and a blue glow emanated from it and it formed into a shake that mimicked the blade Zabuza held up to even the hole in the end.

"Meet Mohotsubasa. my blade can mimic the shape and power of any blade I'm up against. even the famed Headcleaver." Naruko grinned. "You're mine." she rushed forward, pushing forth all her chakra as she ran, she clashed with Zabuza, who recoiled in surprise, this small girl was wielding a sword the same size and shape as his, with the same prowess and strength that he would. she swung with brute power. he leaped back and narrowed his eyes as she swung it over her shoulder. there was sweat lining her cheeks, her limbs trembled with effort. he assumed then, she was exhausted but had immeasurable endurance and would push on against him until she went into a chakra exhaustion induced coma. he swung his blade into a tree and begun making handsigns, deciding to try and overcome her in jutsu power.

"Suiton: Rising storm!" Zabuza said. a upheaval of water from the nearby river washed towards Naruko. she just smirked and sheathed Mohotsubasa and made hand signs,

"Fuuton! Kitsune whirlwind!" four great foxes made from wind charged Zabuza and his wall of water. two of the apparitions dispelled against the water canceling out the other jutsu the other two went straight for the tree that Zabuza stood in. he didn't have time to dodge them both, as he dodged one collided right into him, he cried out in pain as his skin was shredded and he fell to the ground.

Naruko smirked and straightened up, she drew Mohotsubasa and slowly strode towards him. he was laying still as his body bled and bled there were black red deep gashes in his body where the wind chakra had sliced to the bone, cutting tendons and immobilizing him. he was able to move his head, but it agonized him to do so.

"This is rather sad, Zabuza-san." Naruko purred. her teammates stood back watching in slight confusion as their blonde teammate circled the slightly trembling body of zabuza. "I am but a gennin, I'll admit my Kenjutsu skills are borderline joining, but that was just a highly charged a rank jutsu. goes to show, strategy vastly overwritten power. if I had no strategy, I may be dead now. but, it looks like you are dead." Naruko purred as she raised her Katana and positioned it over Zabuza's weakening heart. three needles came from the tree and pierced Zabuza's jugular instantly killing him. a hunter nin appeared above Naruko, and jumped down to land in front of her and Zabuza's body.

"You have done well, Konoha Nin. I'll take it from here." it said.

"I think I'll make sure you have completed your job, Hunter Nin." Naruko growled, and as she stared into the hunter-nin's face, plunged her blade deep into Zabuza's chest and twisted. there was a soft whine from Zabuza's body, a sign of true death.

"Kashi, that is no hunter nin!" She exclaimed, Kakashi was behind the green clad shinobi in a moment with a kunai at the back of its neck. Naruko removed her sword from Zabuza's corpse, and swung it at the hunter nin, slicing its mask in half. Naruko's eyes widened, she was sure it smelled like a boy, but it was extremely effeminate.

"Who are you." Naruko growled. Sasuke and sakura retook their positions in front of Tanzua.

"I am Haku, Zabuza's top subordinate." As he said this he swung suddenly at Kakashi catching the older ninja off guard, and then swept at Naruko, crying, "And I will avengle my master!"

But it was for naught. Naruko swung her sword, and Haku's head hit the ground before his body.

* * *

**I'm sorry to those who still read. I just settled from a very involved long move over a state line Dx it was dreadful. but now I'm settled and ready to start witing again! I hope this made up for the long wait. and I also hope I dodnt over power Naruko too much?**

**-Ari the Fox**


	9. Is Sasuke in Love?

Naruko stumbled behind On the way to Tazuna's house. she had depleted her chakra

store nearly completely.

"Brat, are you going to be ok?" The Kyuubi's dark voice sounded through her mind. she did not expend the energy to answer him, and gritted her teeth, to continue walking. Sasuke glanced back, and saw Naruko Struggling. he frowned, and went back and stood in front of her.

'Get out of my way, teme." she hissed weakly.

"Make me, dobe." He replied coolly. Naruko made a feeble attempt to push him out of her way, and failed.

"Just… ugh I hate you." Naruko growled.

Sasuke sighed and in one quick motion had picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" She screamed "Put me down fucker!"

"Now now, Naruko, language." Kakashi chuckled as Naruko struggled against Sasuke, but very quickly gave up. Sakura watched in slight confusion.

"She was slowing us down." Sasuke said simply. Sakura nodded slowly, understanding. She didnt like it but she understood.

Naruko allowed herself to be carried until they arrived at Tazuna's home.

'Oh dear is she alright?" a woman answered the door.

"I'm fine if this asshole would just put me down." Naruko hissed.

"I order you to go straight to bed Naruko. I know you have quick regeneration, it comes from having sensory chakra, but while you have regenerated your energy, Naruko, you need to let her body recover as well." Kakashi ordered. Sasuke set his teammate down and Sakura lead her upstairs to where Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter directed them. this left Tanzua Kakashi and SAsuke alone with Tsunami,

'She looked… a little worse for wear." Tsunami fretted, "Should I make her food and bring it to her?" Sasuke was about to agree that she should do that so Naruko didn't have to strain herself,

"Making her food would make her happy, but she'll come down here to eat, you'll just insult her if you try to feed her in bed." Kakashi eye smiled at her.

'Oh- alright." Tsunami smiled at Kakashi, and scuttled off to the kitchen to cook. Tanzua lead Kakashi and Sasuke to the sitting room where they sat, and Kakahi talked with Tanzua about plans for the bridge and what he wanted the Ninja to do.

Naruko sat upstairs and read, Sakura sat with her on the bed,

"NAruko… Sasuke hasn't changed at all towards me." Sakura sighed. Naruko raised her eyes from her book for a moment,

"He likes Tomatoes." She stated simply.

"Huh?" Sakura tipped her head,

"Do what you will with that information." Naruko returned her gaze to her book, "I believe Tsunami has a garden with vegetables outside."

Sakura frowned and stood up, leaving the bedroom, and Naruko to her book. She went down the stairs and saw Sasuke sitting on a couch with Kakashi. she watched him for a moment, until he looked up at her. she blushed and looked away, moving to go outside. She went around the corner and found the vegetable patch like Naruko said. SHe bent over to pick one of the ripe tomatoes.

'Sakura." Sasuke's dark voice sounded behind her, "You shouldn't be out here alone, Its dangerous."

"Oh!" Sakura straightened up and looked at Sasuke, "Oh- yeah. erh well-" She stammered, then took a deep breath, "Let me start over." She looked at SAsuke and smiled, "I was just trying to get some fresh air, would you stay out here with me?" she asked. Sasuke furrowed his brow, he was used to Sakura falling all over herself gushing about how handsome he was or begging him to go on a date. he… kinda liked the more calm Sakura, just asking him to stay with her since it was dangerous.

"Sure… I guess." Sasuke mumbled. Sakura smiled and held out the tomato to him,

"I heard you like these. so, you have something to do while were out here. I'm sure your hungry, we haven't stopped to eat since we left Konoha this morning." she said. Sasuke's eyes lit up as he took the tomato and bit into it,

"Thank you, Sakura." she smiled at him, on the inside she was squealing and fangirling out over him talking to her.

"So- Sasuke… u-" Sakura groped around for something to talk about, "Erh- do you think Gato will send out another ninja to try and stop us?" she figured he would be interested in talking about the mission.

'I'm sure he will, someone like him doesn't give up…" Sasuke mumbled.

"I can't believe Naruko killed Zabuza and Haku." Sakura sighed.

"It was just a strike of luck." Sasuke looked at Sakura, "Zabuza was cocky he believed that a genin could not defeat him, anyone can be brought down if they let their head get too big. and with Haku, Naruko just reacted quickly, that shows she has higher training than us, it was her reflex to kill Haku when he charged her. had she not been adrenalized from her fight with Zabuza she would have been mortally wounded. she just happened to react faster than Haku did. it was luck that we got attacked by people who overestimated their skill and underestimated Naruko's." Sasuke explained in a low tone. "We won't be so lucky next time."

"I see." Sakura looked down, "I can tell you really like Naruko… more than me." She said softly, "But- I can tell you now, I'm not sure who it is, but Naruko is in love with someone else."Sakura looked at Sasuke, her apple-green eyes sad, the look on Sakura's face made Sasuke's heart grow cold, the look of pain and defeat that shone in her eyes, "I just dont want you to be hurt… Naruko… is very pretty… much more pretty than me. I-I think I'll go back inside." Sakura sighed, looking away and moving to go inside, Sasuke reached forward and grabbed her wrist, she looked back at him, hope lighting the despair in her eyes,

"I-I'm not sure if your right about my feelings for Naruko… but- uh- please… dont be sad, Sakura… I-er- do think your pretty…" Sasuke choked out, She smiled at him,

"Th-thank you Sasuke-kun… I need to go and Help Tsunami." she pulled her wrist from his grasp and went inside. she inwardly smirked, she hoped that instead of gushing at him for the compliment, walking away would be more beneficial to her catching him.

Sasuke watched his candy-haired teammate walk back to the squat house. he felt an ache, what was this? did-did he have crush on the fangirl? he shook his head, no he didn't have a crush on a fan-girl, he had watched Sakura go from being a only-book-smart-ninja-wannabe to a formidable gennin in the last few weeks. yes, at this point, she was still technically weak, and best as a defensive ninja. Naruko, on the other hand had always been strong, he guessed, but why hadn't she seemed that way in school? he remembered… Naruko sitting in the back, a look of disdain for the chunin teacher at the front. he remembered that she never stuck around to play ninja with the other kids, then again neither had he. he always went straight home… to train. he guessed that must have been what Naruko had done.

but- he sat down against a tree trunk- he assessed his feelings for his teammates. when he thought of Naruko, he felt a fierce desire, to stand with her when she fought, he felt that if he stood with her, the fierceness of her would be exhilarating.

But, he imagined Sakura's serene smile, her presence felt calming, and warm. two opposites, Naruko's fierce fire the kind of heat that would burn him, or, Sakura's calming warmth. he shook his head, now was not a time to be contemplating his love life, not that he had or needed one. he squashed any lingering thoughts about the females on his team, all that mattered was the death of Itachi.

Said older brother was standing in the trees a few hundred yards away, it was sheer luck that he and Kisame had been sent on a mission to the Waves at the same time as Naruko and her team. he smiled, watching the pinkie leave his brother, and the look of confusion that passed over his younger brother's face as he sat against the tree. he hoped, that the pinkette would be there for his brother, because while he could sense his brother's attraction to Naruko, but that was natural, he was sure that there was no male in her vicinity that didn't feel an attraction of some sort to her. he was sure that even though he would never admit it, even kakashi felt a semblance of attraction, but that was because of Naruko's pure strength, high chakra levels that naturally reached out due to its sensory abilities, but anything that Sasuke felt for Naruko was hormone driven, he was sure, that Sakura would be better for him, her calming chakra nature told him she would be a better healer, and that would offset Sasuke's powerful aggressive chakra nature.

"Not to mention Naruko is mine." Itachi mused.

"Your talking to yourself again Uchiha." Kisame chuckled from the limb near him.

"Shut it fish-face." Itachi shot a glare at Kisame, "Have you located the target yet? I'm sure Leader-sama wants us to check in soon."

"Yeah, he's on the next Island over." Kisame said. Itachi shot one last look at his little brother, a soft smile gracing his lips, good luck, little brother.

"Alright, lets go."

* * *

**Alright, sorry long wait. idea . getthe's reveiw put me off for a bit, my original plan was just to leave it at that cause i really really dislike writing the waves arc, and this story was getting hard for me to write, but last night i got to writing again. you're either going to love or hate it i guess... I know Sasuke is gettign a little OOC but since Naruko is so different and changed Sakura, why not Sasuke too? right? there will be alot more action in the next few chapters. **

**-Ari the Fox**

**P.S I put spaces in your username cause for some reason I cant post your penname?**


	10. New Players

the day the bridge would be finished came quickly, and Naru was still silent. More reserved than normal, finally, Sakura approached ehr as they were heading to the bridge,

"Naru-chan, is something the matter?" Sakura asked after she had lagged to walk with her,

"Not particularly... but doesn't it seem odd?" Naru began "We killed Zabuza and Haku-"

"You killed Zabuza and Haku." Sakura corrected.

"Yes. whatever. it was a team effort." she replied, "But shouldn't there have been another attack? Someone as dark and powerful as Gato would have assigned another henchman to kill us. but there have been no attacks yet."

"I suppose your right... but maybe Gato has just given up?" Sakura suggested cheerily.

"Yeah, maybe." Naruko said, but she obviously was not convinced. the team walked along the path, nearing the bridge, Naruko felt uneasy though, as if she were being watched.

The shadow in the trees watched the team plus client walk along to the bridge, it cracked a fanged smile watching the cheery weak one say something bright to the dark-souled blonde, the blonde seemed to reply negatively, causing the pink one to allow her to fall behind and then made an attempt to speak to the cocky raven.

Oh yes, the Konoha ninja would be delectable.

Naruko froze, the mist thickened as her team walked along the bridge, it was dead silent, Naruko felt her fear level rising. her pulse raced, her muscles tensed as the harsh tang of blood hit her. a low keening whine rose in her throat and her eyes glowed deep red as she unintentionally drew on Kurama's chakra.

"Naruko," came the low voice of Kakashi, she looked over at him, the dark grey gaze that her terror spiked red met was calming, "Naruko, you need to calm down, remember I will not let my comrades be harmed."

"B-But oji-san, the presence... so-so dark..." Naruko whimpered, Sasuke and Sakura looked on with pure terror spiking their veins, they couldn't sense the exact strength of the chakra around them, they could only sense the malevolent presence of what caused her this terror. they remembered the naruko from the fight with Zabuza, strong and fearless, but their the Naruko they saw looked like she was crumbling, and the fear etched into her face made them wonder what it possibly could be that made her so scared.

"The little kitsune is right to be afraid..." a voice purred in the mist, fear stabbed through the genin, but, as they stood next to them, Naruko at least sensed the calming energy rolling off her sensei and was able to hold it together, SHe looked back at Sakura and Sasuke, her now-blue orbs showed she was terrified but her voice was firm,

"We need to stick together this is beyond what one of us can handle." As Naruko spoke the mist in front of them parted, revealing two female ninja. neither sported a headband, the taller of the two was an adult woman wearing a yellow crop top and a pair of green camo baggy pants ending in wrappings and sandals. her pale skin was tattooed so her entire skeleton was outlined on her flesh. she used a scythe, and her teeth were all sharpened to points. the smaller girl next to her wore a red battle kimono with her silver hair up showing she wore death mask styled makeup, her green eyes made luminescent by black makeup mimicking her eye sockets.

"Akuma and Aki. the Nightmare and Demon of the mist." Kakashi breathed. Naruko went rigid and quickly drew her sword, unease settling in her stance,

"Who's that," Sakura hissed.

"Akuma and Aki, they are classified as missing ninja, though it is unknown whether they ever belonged to a village, no one knows who trained Akuma to be a ninja, but Aki, the smaller, was adopted at a young age as Akuma's apprentice when the child's family, a caravan, was killed off by bandits. Akuma uses fear tactics to unhinge her opponents, and Aki uses storm style attacks. so, Sakura mixing our wind and water won't be powerful enough against her, as she can do the same attacks as us, just faster and stronger than ours." Naruko explained quickly.

'History lesson over." Akuma snarled, her sharp teeth bared. "Aki, Fox Raven." She ordered. the genin stood wondering what she meant, as Akuma and Aki attacked, they made it clear, they were able to seamlessly attack and divide the team, Kakashi curse as Akuma drove her and Kakashi and Tanzua away from naruko and Sasuke,

"SHit, Sakura, no mater what do not leave Tanzua! Naruko Sasuke! do not allow her to separate you two!" Kakashi snarled to his students before pulling up his headband and attacking Akuma.

Naruko ANd Sasuke went back to back as Aki circled them,

"Hmm. The boy has nice breeding quality, and the girl would be... if not for her current passenger." Aki smirked at them as Sasuke glanced over his shoulder her at Naruko,

"You're-!" Sasuke began,

"No I'm not pregnant you dim-wit." She hissed.

'What's she tal-"

"I'll tell you another time." She interrupted, "But never mind if we combine our jutsu we may be stronger than her, cast a Fire jutsu!" She ordered, Sasuke nodded and weaved the handsigns and called out

"Katon! Grand Fire-ball jutsu!"

"Fuuton! Great breakthrough!" Naruko cast right after him, this had the effect of his already large fireball moving faster and getting bigger, more lethal. Aki's emerald eyes widened in surprise, and flipped away from the pair, she smirked,  
"Your no fun. fine, we'll do this the quick way. I want to help Akuma kill off that old man and little brat." SHe giggled and flash charged and Naruko and Sasuke. the way she fought was like she was participating in a three man dance between Naruko and sasuke. she flipped and spun, continuously adding another cut or bruise on her opponents.

Finally, naruko and Sasuke fell into her trap and both had their hands blocked from moving, with suske having been stepped on and naruko blocking a lethal jab with her sword, Aki made a one handed sign,

"Arashi: Great Cyclone of Imprisonment." she purred. before she could move to dodge a kick that Sasuke manouvered on her, wind and water formed a circle around them, andAki jumped back into the water. Sasuke and Naruko went back to back again, it was rather eerie, their hair and clothes were violently whipped around them as wind surged in a circle around them, light splashes of water that came from the cyclone stung their faces as they watched Aki float in the wall of water, an ethereal green aura of chakra protecting her from the power of her Jutsu.

Kakashi blocked another swing of the Scythe, he was doing decently well blocking hits from the large red blade. Akuma swung again and Kakashi ducked, there was a loud crashing noise and they both looked to find a huge grey mass of water surge around where Aki, NAruko and Sasuke were battling,

"Oh Aki grew impatient, they're dead now." Akauma crooned, "Your brats don't stand a chance now..."

"Pay attention to me, Akuma." Kakashi snarled and lunged with his KUnai, he lightly nicked her waist before she jumped back.

"Fine, we'll end our game then." Akuma hissed and made a string of handsigns, and the mist thickened again. Kakashi went on guard, but pulled out a scroll.

"How shall you die, Copycat Kakashi?" Akuma's purring voice crooned around Kakashi, he could no longer see Sakura and Tanzua. "I could... slit your throat... and watch you bleed to death," Kakashi opened the scroll, "Sever your spinal cord..." He bit his thumb and spread the blood on the scroll, "I could gut you... watch you write in your own entrails..." Kakashi summoned his dog pack, and showed the biggest the Kunai he held. and Eerie howling found Akuma, and the dogs came out of nowhere, hitting her and biting into her arms and legs and pinning ehr.

"You got me... but how?" Akuma hissed as Kakashi's Sharingan glowed from the mist, preceding him as he approached.

"The scent of your blood on my Kuna from when i nicked you bled a little."

"Good job Copycat. Atleast you got to save your pinkie Wench. Aki has certainly taken care of your other brats." Akuma cackled. Kakashi rose his kunai to finish her off, but a malevolent energy rolled over them, blasted away the mist that surrounded them thickly, and Kakashi dropped his kunai, and looked over, seeing Aki leaving the cyclone and running towards them

In the cyclone Aki was floating around on the walls of water,

"How should I kill you?" her voice warbled lightly and came from all directions. "I could close in on you until you suffocated or drowned?" the walls of water began to close in on the two konoha gennin, Making Naruko cringe back against Sasuke, "Or, I could lash you to death." Aki laughed making a fist, she lashed it out towards naruko and a whip of water splashed against her torso, ripping open the fabric of her shirt, showing a new gash, her sword clattered to the floor as she cried out, covering the bloody line with her fingers, surprise flitting across her face. "Oh I like this one." Aki cackled, and began to whip the two genin, who could only try and keep vital areas blocked.

Naruko went to go at her sword opening herself up for attack, Aki saw her chance and went to hit Naruko, but Sasuke saw ahead, and cried out,

"Naruko!" He shoved her down and shielded from the attack, it hit him across the back of the neck, Naruko looked up in fear and surprise as Sasuke's face went slack, and his eyes slid shut as he fell next to her.

* * *

**OK. so the battle replacing Haku vs Sasu/Naru and Zabuza vs Kakashi. please no flaming, i stayed uo all night to write this and the next chapter. is this good enough for you ? i hope it was a reasonable replacement and figth scene to replace the characters I already killed off. **

**-Ari the Fox**


	11. Kurama Unleashed- Sort of

"No! No Sasuke!" naruko screeched and fell to her knees beside him, he was face down, unmoving, she turned him over, AKi has stopped her attack, in surprise.

"Sasuke..." Naruko prompted, but Sasuke didn't respond. Aki raised her hand to attack, aiming to kill Naruko too, but Naruko threw back her head and screamed, and a wave of hot red corrosive chakra exploded out of Naruko. Aki stumbled and the Winds slowed down, another wave of the red malevolent energy pulsed out of Naruko.

_What is this?_ Aki thought as she looked on to a red aura surrounding Naruko. She had sensed there to be another energy on Naruko, but she had never dreamed it would be a _demon_ she had honestly thought the girl was _pregnant_ and was lying the the uchiha boy. but she had suppressed the energy of a demon, the nine tailed fox to be exact, enough that she, a seasoned, high powered sensor couldn't sense it. she was more than she seemed, and... she was going to kill Aki.

"Oh shit." Aki hissed, she quickly began compressing the walls of the cyclone and stepped out of the wall to escape as she saw the red aura condense into the shape of the fox around the blonde, her hair had spiked out, and there was one chakra tail waving behind her, her whiskers were defined and eyes blood red. it was time for Aki to go.

"Akuma!" She cried, her Sensei was pinned by dogs on the ground, about to be killed by the grey haired old man, Aki careened haphazardly into Kakashi, surprising him, "Akuma, Akuma we gotta go now" she said darkly, the cyclone seemed to have compressed on Naruko and the body of Sasuke, but it suddenly erupted with a howl from the once normal ninja, Naruko. she began charging Aki and Akuma on all fours,

"AKi! get out of here, I can't escape! I don't want you to die too!" Akuma ordered, Aki looked at her mistress, her sensei. Akuma looked beaten down, she had resigned herself to death,

"No!" Aki crowd, "Don't give up!, please..." Ali turned and attacked Kakashi, all the while, Naruko was quickly Tearing over to the ninja. Kakashi pushed her back, and looked at her she was just a kid... But she had killed more people than he cared to count, he put his Anbu face on and charged a Chidori.

But Naruko got there first. She collided with Aki, bowling her into the dirt. she raised a clawed hand, ready to tear out Aki's throat, but a voice sounded in her head,

_"Dont let your rage drive you to do something Naruko, remember you need to be in charge."_ It was Kurama, calming her, and forcing Naruko's better half back to the surface.

"No... I will not let my rage drove me..." She spoke in her own voice, and the red Chakra faded. she got off of Aki, and stood, turning to Aki. the sun had just begun to shine, and it haloed around NAruko's head as she turned and reached down to Aki.

Aki took her hand, a smile spreading across her face, seeing the angelic look to Naruko, she felt any fear of naruko melt away seeing the kind loving smile of the angelic blonde.

But all feelings of camaraderie and love for the konoha ninja faded, as she surged up pulled up by Naruko, and she felt a cold pain as a knife slid deep into her abdomen. she looked down at the blonde who had seemed so sweet and innocent moments ago, but all she saw now was cold hatred in endless dark pools. a cold uncaring look spread across Naruko's face,

"Why..?" a look of pain and confusion spread across Aki's face, she could hear Akuma screaming in the background.

"You are Naive," Naruko hissed, twisting the blade in Aki's gut, causing ehr to grunt in pain, "If you think just because I said I wouldn't let my rage control me, doesn't mean I wouldn't Kill you for killing my comrade. you are foolish to believe that I could forgive you. I flash you a kind smile and you think everything is forgotten? I had meant I would not choose to kill you out of anger I dont need the Kyuubi's chakra to drive me to kill you. had you not Killed Sasuke, I would have killed you anyway, but it would not have been painful." she twisted the knife the other way, feeling the warm squelch of blood on her feist, "By the power invested in me as a Konoha ninja, your Bingo book record states that you have been accused of treason against the Allied Nations, attacking and killing nobles and Ninja of the Allies of Konoha, and recently have been found to be working for criminal business Tycoon, Gato. you are hereby found guilty of treason and fear mongering, and sentenced to execution." Naruko growled, and ripped her kunai out of the gut of the teenage nuke-nin. she fell, and was dead before she hit the ground.

"You bitch! you bitch!' Akuma screeched struggling against the dogs, but Kakashi drove his chidori through her chest, killing her as well.

"Tut tut. they came with such good recommendations..." Gato sighed, he had appeared and watched the ending of their fight, flanked by many many henchmen. Naruko felt her heart sink,

"Kakashi, I don't think I can do anymore... the Kyuubi chakra has taken a toll on me..." Naruko hissed.

"Its alright. can you make shadow clones?" Kakashi replied. Naruko replied with a nod,

"Ok make as many as you can." he ordered. Naruko nodded, she was able to make about fifty. Kakashi did about twenty.

"Oh shit." One of the ninja said and fled. a few others followed.

"Attack!" Gato ordered the rest, but as the men began to charge on the weakened Konoha ninja, an arrow struck the ground in front of them, naruko looked back, it was Inari and the villagers!. relief spread through Naruko as the ninja fled, She watched coldly as Gato followed slower due to his smaller stature. Kakashi dispelled his clones and stood up. he picked up the fallen Arrow and ran after Gato, and plunged the arrow into the base of his neck killing him instantly. He stood up straight and looked back to where Naruko had just dispelled her clones, a look of utter pain and despair on her face. he nodded and she got up and ran over to where the prone shape of Sasuke lay. a stab of pain tore at Kakashi's heart, he hadn't been able to keep his promise to Sasuke, he hadn't been able to keep him safe.

Naruko crouched by Sasuke, and cradled his head in her lap, and began to cry. She sobbed for the boy who she had loved as a brother, the bo she had an unbreakable bond with, although, now it looked as if that bond was broken.

"N-Naruko?" a hoarse voice said softly, Naruko looked down, Sasuke's dim black eyes had opened, she smiled,

"Oh my god your alive!" she screamed

"o-ow… please.. headache…" Sasuke groaned, "I-I think… that strike narrowly mished breaking my neck… just- just knocked me out…" Sasuke grumbled, Naruko grinned and looked up at Sakura who was standing with Tanzua, keeping to her word at not leaving his side. she grinned at the pinkette who's face broke out in relief seeing the look of happiness on Naruko's face. Sasuke was alive, the bridge would be finished, and team seven had made it.

* * *

**alright, so Wave's arc is basically over now. next will be chunnin and the introduction of Gaara. I'll take in your reveiws and such, specific reveiwers know that their opinions hold a great deal of weight in how the rest of the story plays out, but I'll take any suggestions into consideration, I litteraly just wrote untill my brain no longer had ideas. so, I hope you liked Aki and Akuma, i had fun inventing them. **

**-Ari the Fox**


	12. Ino is an annoying bitch

Naruko walked through the streets of Konoha, there were more whispers than before, somehow, word had gotten to the general populace that Naruko wasn't quite the moron everyone thought she was. Naruko didn't know if she felt that this was more annoying than the previous whispers of her idiocy and demon-ness.

"Naruko!"A loud yell caught the brooding blonde's attention, she snapped her head up and her eyes found Sakura standing down the road a while. she was waving at Naruko and smiling, Naruko couldn't help but to smile back and jog over to the slightly taller girl.

"How are you today Sakura-chan?" Naruko asked.

"I've been alright i suppose. I was wondering if you wanted to shop with me?" Naruko replied by pulling a face, "Come on, it could be fun. you've been brooding so much since the battle on the bridge…" Sakura trailed off seeing Naruko wince slightly, she had been sensitive about the battle since they had returned home and what she had done sunk in.

Sakura had lightly studied psychology during the light overview the Academy covered, ther deeper study in it revealed that Shinobi -especially newer ones- generally had trouble with theor first kill. Now, as far as Sakura knew Zabuza and Haku had been her first kills, but, Haku and Zabuza had attempted to attack and kill Naruko. But, Naruko had explained her self to Sakura, and as far as Sakura knew, she was the only one Naruko had divulged to:

"_I was so angry, I literaly tricked a niave __kid __into trusting me, before I killed her. she was barly my age… and I murdered her. she wanted to escape, she wanted to take her master and leave, but I killed her…" _

Sakura had tried to reassure her by reminding her that Aki and Akuma had killed alot of innocent people just because someone paid them a decent sum. Naruko had retruned that that's what Ninja did, just with a notch more loyalty to their employer. Sakura understood though, she may rationalize, but she could understand, It showed that NAruko wasn't as heavily messed up as some Ninja became, under certain conditioning Ninja sometimes became Sociopathic. Sakura had decided she would further study the psychology of Ninja so she could further help her friend.

"Sakura…?" Naruko's slightly worried voice cut into Sakura's thoughts.

"Oh sorry, I just got lost in thought." Sakura returned.

Naruko raised an eyebrow, then shrugged, "Fine, I said I'd shop with you, I just won't promise to like it." Naruko inwardly glowed at the happy smile Sakura gave her at that before turning to lead Naruko to a clothing depot.

Naruko in the last couple weeks had grown really close to Sakura, they had talked about some deep _deep _ stuff. psychology, Philosophy and such, but then they had also in depth discussed the topic of Sasuke. all resentment and anger at naruko had dissipated when she had reassured the pinkette that all her intentions with Sasuke was to keep him on the path of light, and not to let him spiral into the darkness that plagues the life of an Avenger. in fact, the only things Naruko had not told Sakura was about her 'Passenger" and about her first teacher. she had decided she would tell Sakura about Kyuubi when she told Sasuke, but she wasn't sure if she could trust her with the info about itachi. she had to tell Sasuke one day, but, the information was very dangerous in the wrong voice.

"Oi billboard brow!" a raucous voice got both Sakura and Naruko's attention. both turned around, Ino was marching up, Shikamaru and chouji trailing regretfully behind her.

"What do you want , ino." sakura asked blandly. Soon after becoming friends with Naruko she realized she didn't need to deal with Ino's cruel bullshit.

"Your so pathetic that you have to hang out with the witless wonder?" She sneered.

"Last time I checked you hadn't killed three C-Class and one A-Class criminals, Ino." Sakura replied cooly, underhandedly coming to Naruko's defence, while still being able to boast at her friend's strength.

"Like hell it's just a rumor. that dunce couldn't kill an earthworm if she stepped on it." Ino sneered.

"Now- Ino hold up-" Shikamaru had started to speak up in defense of Naruko, but Naruko beat him to it:

"Now listen hear you two bit, brainless gaki, don't you _dare _undermine my accomplishments." She fished in her pouch and pulled out her bingo book, and opened it to two pages, on one side showed Zabuza and Haku, and on the other is showed Aki and Akuma. "This is the most recent issue of the Konoha bingo book." on the pictures there was "eliminated" stamped on it, at the bottom of each photo it stated "Eliminated by Naruko Uzumaki the Demon Fox of Konoha." Naruko had been slightly pleased that the other nations had named her the Demon Fox of Konoha, as she was after all… a demon fox. although it only solidified the villages view of Naruko (or at least those who knew of Naruko's newest title.)

"Wait, what?" INo grabbed the book and frowned, "Why do you have a bingo book?"

"All In action ninja should have one, dummy." Sakura put in, "I have the Kiri book, Sasuke carries the Suna book, and Kakashi carries the rest." She pulled out a blue covered book, and handed it to Ino, "I'm sure that Chouji and Shikamaru both carry the Konoha one, we carry them all because our team is training to be hunters." Ino looked through the book, she recognized all other joinin senseis, and even one of the older genin had been put in there, a kid named Rock Lee. "the Green Beast of Konoha" he had the same title as one of the joints on there, Might Gai. she turned the page and was staring at a picture of Naruko, it was her Ninja Id Ino assumed, she in the picture held a katana style blade perched on her shoulder and her other hand on her hip. a powerful stance, that mixed with the cold icy gaze that naruko had fixed the camera with, and her whisker marks making ehr looked like a fox, she looked did like a demon fox.

"Wow Sakura, you've fallen behind the deadlast even! how sad is that!" Ino scowled. Sakura looked away, anger flashed in her eyes, but before she could say anything, Naruko cut in again, snatching Sakura's bingo-book from Ino's hands.

"If you'll excuse me, you blonde bimbo, Sakura and I need to get ready for our date." She sneered

"WHo's stupid enough to date that?" Ino sneered, Sakura and NAruko smirked at each other,

"Sasuke-kun agreed to take us on a date." Naruko grinned.


	13. a Demon Fox

"You have got to be joking," Ino swelled, "You have got to be kidding, a dead-last and an ugly banshee." And, Naruko wasn't Joking, although she WAS pulling the truth. they had agreed to meet at a Dango shop to discuss team-type stuff. the Chunin exams for instance.

"Actually, " Shikamaru droned, "It's troublesome, but your wrong, Ino."

"Nani?"Ino growled

"Your first thought was vastly incorrect. Naruko is not a Dead-last. she was the head of our class. she has A-class Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu skills, she is way out of your, or even my league. and, Sakura looks like a kunochi, unlike yourself, in that sense, she shows her intelligence. Intelligence is much more beautiful than your needlessly soft skin or over-treated hair."

"Awe thank you Shika-chan!" Naruko hopped forward and hugged Shikamaru

"Ugh, Naru- euh… let go." Shikamaru grumbled _Troublesome. _

"How could you say that to your own Teammate?" Ino cried.

"You Insulted my friend, Ino. had I chosen my own Teammates, I would have chosen Naruko. but, Strategically that would have been incorrect, as Naruko is an Assasination class ninja, and I am a Frontal Attack class ninja. so, if we teamed up to do regular missions it would be very counterproductive." the Lazy genius replied, "It's all simple strategy that got the three of us on the same team."

"Your horrible!" Ino cried and glared at Sakura and Naruko before turning around and walking away. Shikamaru turned and followed along with Chouji.

"Alright, come on, Sakura we going to shop or not?" Naruko laughed.

"Oh right! see you later Shikamaru!" Sakura followed NAruko now, and NAruko blindly lead her to the shop she bought her clothes from. Sakura had offered to take naruko shopping, because she had noticed that naruko's clothing was getting ragged and over repaired. she couldn't even count the random patches and stitches she could see in Naruko's turtleneck alone.

"Here this is where I shop." Naruko's voice brought Sakura out of her thoughts,

"Wait, you shop here?" Sakura curled her lip in distaste. the shop smelled like stale vomit and mothballs, and the cloths were mostly unsuitable for Ninja use.

"Yeah, she's the only shop-keeper that will let em in." Naruko replied, "However grudgingly."

"OK- well we can look around here… maybe we can find a diamond in the rough, right?" Sakura replied optimistically.

"Yeah. right." Naruko shrugged, "Here this is where the ninja clothing is." Naruko lead her to the back where there was a shelf of boots and shoes made for ninja, and a rack of clothing. Sakura pawed through it and frowned, she knew that most cloths vendors stocked clothing with family crests, but she couldn't find her Haruno circle, Sasuke's Uchiha fan or Naruko's Uzumaki swirl. she had no idea of Namikaze had a symbol, and if it did this woman didn't stock it. hell, the only clan symbols she could find were the Narra orb and the Inuzuka fang.

But Naruko seemed to find a few things, a pair of shorts, and a new turtle neck, but black.

'Ah- Naruko you can buy yours here, but I'm going to take you to where I shop, there's more of a selection there.

"OK, Sakura-chan." She lead the way up to the counter where an old woman sat wheezing on her cigarette.

"Here." naruko said softly to the keeper setting the neatly folded clothes on the counter.

"Don't you say here to me like I'm your slave brat, why I even let you in here is a mystery, your just an abomination." the old woman sneered as she 'accidentally' dropped her still burning cigarette on her shirt, burning a sizeable hole in it. "Whoops." The woman grinned gleefully as she dropped the cloths into what looked like a spit pan, so the woman chewed as well as smoked. Sakura felt her anger rise as the lady picked up the now filthy cloths and put them in a bag. "I hear the rumors, that you killed people, brat. I hear one of them was a kid… Your just a piece of scum." the woman sneered, right in Naruko's face. the blonde stayed looking down at the counter, not reacting at all to the old woman;s sneering.

"What is my total, ma'am?" Naruko asked softly.

"1234 yen(100 USD)." the woman snapped

"Whoa! Hold the FUCK up!" Sakura exploded, pushing NAruko back and getting up in the old lady;s face, "You Burned a hole in the cloths then dropped them in your fucking SPIT then your STILL going to over price these shitty cloths while you spout insults DIRECTLY to her face? excuse me but I think not!"

'And who do you think you are? any friend of a demon is scum in my eyes." the woman sneered.

"She is not a demon you insufferable hag!: Sakura ground out.

"Her title is Demon Fox!" everyone can see her for what she is." the woman sneered.

"Only because she is an exceptional shinobi, and a good person unlike you, I'll shut you down, woman." Sakura snarled.

"Oh yeah? you and what army?" the shopkeeper sneered.

"I am Sakura Haruno." the woman;s face went slightly pale, "Yeah that's right." Sakura smirked, "My mother is head of business regulation on the council. I believe they're having a meeting this evening, I'll be sure to let her know how you treat your patrons." Sakura sneered.

Up until recently, Sakura's mother had been just as against Naruko as everyone, but then when she heard about how Naruko had protected Sakura on the mission, and seemed to be trying to help Sakura get a date with the Uchiha boy, she had been much more open to Naruko, and when Naruko spent the night after a long day of training In Sakura's backyard, Lady Haruno realized that Naruko was indeed, just a girl with a heavy burden. so in turn, she had become protective over Naruko, so if she heard of a shopkeeper mis treating the little blonde, she would have a conniption fit.

"Oh- no please dont… Please dont.." The woman's begging faded as Sakura drug Naruko out of the shop,


	14. Miku and the Clothing seals

"What- what was that?" Naruko asked bewildered.

"You will be shopping at my store now, Naruko. they wouldn't dream of mistreating you like the others do." Sakura lead her to a store that was in an alleyway corner, Naruko's interest was piqued when the door opened and the heady scent of incense wafted out. She entered the place behind sakura, there was a heavy dim lighting, all the windows were covered in orange blankets and the lamps had colorful glas covering them so the walls flashed with muted color. the air was heavy with e=the smell of incense and oil.

"Welcome miss Haruno." A heavily lilted voice purred from a corner. there was a dark skinned delicate woman behind the counter, her dark shining hair was braided and strung with beads throughout, her dark amber eyes glittered welcomingly, Naruko immediately felt herself relax. the woman, was a gypsey.

"Oh, who is this? you bring me a new customer?" she asked smiling, showing that her canines were capped in gold.

"Yeah, Miku this is my friend Naruko. the other shop keepers are cruel to her, and i don't know why, but I figure you won't be that way, and you have much better quality clothing anyway" Sakura smiled, and wandered off into the hazy store. Naruko looked back at the gypsey Miku.

"Miss, just out of curiosity, why do you stay in konoha? most Gypsies are traveling merchants...:"

"Oh, that." she drawled, "a group of bandits over took my caravan and killed most of us, I was able to escape though, I remembered traveling to konoha in the summer festival to sell wares, and out of the other villages that I have visited Konoha was the most hospitable to us, I feel safe here." Miku replied. Naruko smiled, she was glad that Miku had found somewhere she felt safe.

_but, _she reflected, _Isn't it sad, that a non native, a gypsy who's generally looked down upon by general populace feels safe in this village, while I, a native, feels the need to look over my shoulder when simply walking home?_

Naruko did like the clothing. she picked a sleeveless red shirt with a funnel like collar and a black scarf, she would be able then to cover her face and head for covert missions. she got a pair of long black pants with two pairs of chains attached to them. Sakura didn't understand why she chose something with chains. she also grabbed a pair of heavy boots that had metal over the ends up to where the laces were. looking at it, the metal seemed to end at the rubber sole, but the metal actually expended under the foot, and it was chakra conducting metal that would bend under the padding in the shoe, conforming to the shape of the wearer's foot.

"This is a nice outfit you have picked out. you are a stealth ninja?" Miku asked

"Not yet, I haven't quite yet been classed, but I want to be an Assassin, i think my chakra type would be good for it, I have sensory chakra, and a very large amount of it." SHe smiled, "I think I could be good at stealth.

"I see. I do believe I've heard of you, Naruko Uzumaki." Miku smiled as she rang up the clothing, "Orphaned, and beaten into submission by the village, said to be a failure and a dunderhead,as well as a demon. you don't have to conform to what people say, and it doesn't sound like you are. you are changing how others perceive you. I like that." she smiled and put Naruko's clothing in the bag, "your total is 310 yen.(roughly 25 usd)"

"What? come on it's gotta be more than that?" Naruko's eyes widened,

"You have a new customer discount, and when you want to get another set since I'm assuming this is going to be your ninja uniform, you will have half off if you get this same set of clothing, oh- and also this," she grabbed the shirt and pulled out a seal from under her drawer and put it on the back of the shirt, and released it. the seal paper burned away and the Uzumaki spiral appeared on the back of the shirt in black.

"Any other clan symbols?" Miku asked. Naruko's eyes were wide,

"Thats super-cool."

"Thank you." Miku smiled, "I invented them my self."

"Whoa, your a ninja?" Naruko asked, a grin spreading on her face.

"Not really, just a fujitsuist. definitely not a master, but I use seals for my wares. I can use it to put the symbols on my cloths, so that anyone from any clan can buy any clothes they want and then get their family crest on it."

"Awesome, can you put the crest on the side of each boot and ten on the left hip of the pants?"

"Sure thing, Naruko." Miku smiled and did just that. "A Lot of people like having the Uzumaki swirl on their clothing, actually, especially the older ninja who know the story of Uzushiogakure."

"I can imagine." Naruko smiled sadly at the mention of her mother;s home. "Can you put a crest on weapons?"

"Of course." Miku nodded, Naruko looked around to see sakura looking at medical ninja garb, and Naruko unsheathed her sword, and pointed to the base of the blade,

"The Uchiha Symbol."

"Hm? Are you betrothed to an Uchiha?" Miku asked.

"No, but I'm allied with… them." Naruko said softly. Miku frowned, as far as she knew there was only one in the village… but she had learned that she shouldnt ask too many questions of her ninja patrons. she just shrugged and placed an uchiha crest on the base of the blade. it was very small, nearly imperceptible. but Naruko smiled at it, the small fan looked like it had been expertly etched into the metal.

"Thank you" Naruko smiled, sheathing Mohotsubasa.

"There's no need to thank, just doing my job" Miku replied. Naruko and Sakura made their purchases and left.

"Miku is pretty cool, right?" Sakura laughed as she she brought her cloths up, "I think I need to do a change in wardrobe too, Naruko, do you think I could do the same as you?"

"Yeah, you could learn to conceal your chakra signature." Naruko smiled,

"Great!" Sakura laughed, the clothed she had picked was a short sleeved long dark red shirt and spandex shorts and some chakra conducting shoes that would cancel out the noise of her walking, the shirt had a hood so she could cover her blindingly pink hair. Miku put the haruno crest on the back of the shirt, and gave Sakura a pair of white wrist warmers as a bonus. Sakura thanked her, and they walked out,

"Come on Naru let's go to my house!" Sakura smiled, "We can get ready and try on our new uniforms there!" Naruko nodded and went behind Sakura walking to the home.


End file.
